1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry washing machine and an attached substance detecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the following technique has been increasingly used for daily personal healthcare. Users wear a wearable device on their body to acquire biological information, such as pulse and blood pressure and accumulate the acquired information in a server. However, the information regarding pulse or blood pressure is insufficient as detailed information used to detect a slight change in the physical condition caused by, for example, a furtive disease.
In addition, nowadays, a substance that is important to help assess the physical condition (e.g., gas or secretion which originates from the human body) can be relatively easily measured due to advances in semiconductor sensors.
Accordingly, the idea of measuring a substance which originates from the human body using a wearable device has been raised. For example, International Publication No. WO2012/121260 describes a technology of causing a user to wear a device, such as a headphone or an earphone, having a biological gas sensor disposed therein and detecting biological gas generated by the ear of the user. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-148692 describes the configuration of a device for detecting biological gas generated by mainly the navel.